What Happens in Class Stays in Class
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: A boggart lesson gone wrong leaves Lucius in the hospital wing, his girlfriend Nagini in a panic, and James in the blame. Pretend this is a good summary because i can't write one :D


**Another spur-of-the-moment story, I was in math class and started thinking about what class must have been for the people in the Marauder's era… and viola~ I got this taking up space in what was supposed to be math notes (I didn't do so well on that test… XD)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of this… though I wish I did**

**Also heads up****: in this story Nagini isn't a snake… yet. She's a teenager in this, I actually have some other stories of her and Lucius together, but this is the first time I've done a story that talks about her on here. Any odd references are because she's a fae, she's older then she looks XD but I'll try to explain any jokes at the end of the chapter.**

**Read on~**

* * *

Today was the boggart lesson in the DADA class. Every student in the class of first and second year Gryffindors were excitedly chatting, waiting for their teacher to come in with the large mirrored wardrobe.

Well everyone except the Marauders,

"What do you mean that Slytherin sixth years are coming today?" said James angrily, he'd been waiting for this day for months and now its going to be ruined by the stupid snakes.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what Reggie said this morning, he told me that herbology got canceled because of the ruddy weather, so now they're coming in here since it's the largest classroom that isn't packed by two houses." Sirius said, leaning over Remus' shoulder to look at his friend.

"Wait, oh just kill me now! That class has some advanced students in it right?" asked James, looking over at his friend Remus.

"Yeah, students who have accomplished the set level of potions achievements, and passed the assessment test are in that class. But why does that matter only three kids actually… oh, Snivilus." Remus said, a look of understanding dawning on his face.

"Why do you guys hate _Severus_ so much?" Lily demanded, enunciating her friend's name.

"Because he's just a greasy git; he's a snake Lily! You shouldn't associate with them anyway." James said with a look of disapproval gracing his features.

Before Lily could comment again there was the sound of the large doors to the classroom opening. About 20 something Slytherins walked- or in their case, strutted-into the room. As they somewhat dispersed, in the middle of the crowd was a tall, thin, sixth year with almost white hair. The lanky Slytherin was none other than Lucius Malfoy and he was talking to two other students. The other sixth year in the trio was a tall girl with black hair streaked ironically with silver and green, her eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses, the girl was Lucius' girlfriend Nagini. A slightly shorter, and thinner, teen with greasy black hair was talking to them vigorously about something, that second year was Severus Snape.

"Snivilus" James growled

"Malfoy" Sirius growled with equal disdain.

Before either of the boys could even begin to plot, Professor Morwen walked in with the wardrobe in tow behind her.

"Simmer down everybody, simmer down. I know that we have an unexpected addition in our class today, but that doesn't change our plans in the slightest!" the red headed teacher said, flipping some of her hair out of her face with a toss of her chin. "Now, I want you all to form a single file line in front of the observation stage. As for the herbology students, feel free to join in. Those who wish to simply watch and chat, may you please go over to the windows on the far side of the room?" Morwen said, making the mirror sided wardrobe come to a stop just before the stairs behind where her desk normally was.

A little less than half of the Slytherins joined in at the back of the line, laughing with their friends on the side lines. Snape sat talking to Lucius who had his arm around Nagini at the large windows on the side wall to watch the show. James could have puked at the show they were putting on, Nagini had her arms around Lucius, laying her head on his chest as they both started laughing at something Snivilus just said.

Wormtail was first. He stepped up to the wardrobe where Professor Morwen stood patiently.

"Now students, I want you to picture the funniest thing you can. Your worst nightmares are going to be staring you in the eyes today, so all you have to do is say 'Ridiculus'." The witch said looking out at the crowd as she pulled open the door and stepped far off to the side.

Wormtail began to shake as a large cat stalked out of the wardrobe. All the Gryffindors laughed, knowing the boy's antimagus was a rat. Several meows and purring noises erupted from the joking crowd.

"R-ridiculus!" he squeaked. The cat suddenly sprouted an elephant tusk and began trumpeting angrily. It pawed at its new attachment, frustrated. The students all laughed as the huge cat backed into a corner trying to escape the new nose.

A blonde girl named Gaylene Brooks stepped up next. The cat pounced forward, turning into an even bigger anaconda in mid leap, bundling up in front of her, hissing. All the Slytherins began to hiss at the girl, shredding her already damaged nerves. "_Ridiculus!"_ she screeched pointing her wand at the beast as if it were a sword. Nagini had a quill in her hand and was mimicking Gaylene by swinging it around as if she had Excalibur or something. Lucius leaned towards Snape, muttering something, Nagini seemed to have gotten offended over that ; she swung her 'sword' at Lucius, pretending to lunge at him.

The snake suddenly turned into a very cute cartoonish rendition of its former self, its scales turning the famous Gryffindor colors of red and gold. This gained some disapproving comments and jeers from the Slytherins in the room. All of the Gryffindors however cheered and laughed, making their own hissing noises back at the other students.

James came up next. The childish snake morphed into what all the mudbloods and muggleborns recognized as Michael Myers. The tall man in a blue mechanics uniform wielded his knife menacingly. All of the Slytherins whispered confusedly among themselves, Severus laughed as he explained it to his blond friend, Lucius, whose face suddenly turned into a horrified stare at the 'killer' in his midst. Nagini however began laughing with Snape, pushing Lucius forward as if to protect herself.

"Ridiculus." Potter said cockily. Myers suddenly turned into a little kid in a clown costume (his younger self, for those who want a reference) his knife turning into a plastic playtoy.

This continued on until all the students in line had gone up. Now they were just randomly going up to it, seeing what else they could turn it into during the remaining class time.

James suddenly turned to Sirius looking mischievous. "Lets see the Ice Prince of Slytherin go up there! Surely even _he_ has a fear he can 'rediculize'." He joked, looking over to the blond. Many Gryffindors joined in on the challenge.

"Fine, he'll do it." Said another Slytherin, Lucius glared at the boy icily but walked up slowly anyway. Lucius seemed to be taking his sweet time in getting there. Either he _really _didn't want to do this, or he _really _wanted to piss some people off before he did.

The boggart was currently cute little bunny, it noticed the newcomer and shifted into a tall person. No one ignored the fact that this person had short white-blond hair neatly wisped back, jets of gray stripped through it elegantly. Cold aquatic blue eyes glared at the slightly shorter blond teen in front of it. The boggart had taken the form of none other than Abraxes Malfoy.

Lucius' cocky smirk instantly dropped into a wide eyed stare. All the color in the already pale boy's skin seemed to blanch from his angled face. Gryffindors began to laugh at the prospect that the coldest boy in school was afraid of his own father; though none of the Slytherins even smiled, they knew that pureblood parents could do what ever they wanted to their heir, and Lucius was an only child.

"Stupid little wretch!" 'Abraxes' growled out, glaring even harder than Lucius ever had. The elder Malfoy drew back his hand and smacked Lucius clear across the face full force. The blond teen instantly fell back, clutching his cheek in surprise and submissive fear. His wand went flying straight across the room, but Lucius failed to notice as he crawled back from the advancing menace.

"You piece of _shit_, can't even hold your own in public! LET ALONE IN FRONT OF MUDBLOODS!"Malfoy Senior growled out, stalking forward with its own wand drawn. Lucius began to whimper, shaking his head in disbelief.

Nagini started to panic; Snape and several other Slytherins were holding her back from running up to him. All the laughing had ceased as the boggart actually fired a spell, the glowing hex hit Lucius right in the chest. The young Malfoy began to writhe in agony as an unseen force began to slither its way through his ribcage. Many of the Slytherins backed off, recognizing the hex as the oh-so-popular 'Belladonna Binding Hex' which sent vines of magic, with similar effects to deadly nightshade (Atropa belladonna) winding through your body. This was a famous hex for pureblood families who had 'disrespectful children' which needed to be punished.

Lucius groaned in pain as his 'father' walked even closer. His eyes were similar to that of a caged animal, he was timid and scared out of his wits.

"James this is going to far…" Sirius said looking at his shocked friend. Neither of them had suspected that Lucius actually had a higher power.

"Somebody get Professor Morwen!" Lily yelled, running forward. She was stopped by James grabbing onto her arm.

"Are you serious Evans? This is the same Malfoy that hexed Sirius last week." James warned, not wanting her to aid the slimy snake on the floor.

"He only turned his hair pink! Do you really think that abuse is equal punishment?" She cried out desperately.

"Uh…" Sirius started with a raised finger.

"Don't answer that Black!" she glared at Sirius who had opened his mouth to comment his opinion.

A Gryffindor came running back into the room, Professor Morwen had been out in the hall speaking with Professor McGonagall about the rest of the day's schedule. Both women paled at the sight before them. Morwen charged over and hexed the boggart back into the wardrobe. McGonagall knelt down at the blonde's side. She took out her wand, causing him to jolt back, afraid of another spell.

"Shhh, shhh dear its alright, he's gone, you are safe." She said, attempting at soothing the distraught Slytherin. She ran her wand carefully over his torso, breaking the hex that was wrapping around his insides. Lucius was still shaking like a leaf as Slugghorn, Madame Pomfry, and Dumbledore came in to see what was going on. Slugghorn picked up the skinny teen as Pomfry escorted them to the hospital wing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked James and Remus, Remus who had remained quiet through the whole ordeal.

Sirius sighed before explaining, "Pureblood families are legally allowed to beat their children. They can do whatever they want to their heir, to 'aid' their upbringing and reign-in pureblood supremacy. You just saw a minor example of exactly what happens to us 'lucky' children." He said coldly, seeming a little shut down by the event. Apparently the Black family heir had his own run-ins with 'pureblood punishment'.

Lily blanched. "Your saying that they can _beat _their children within an inch of their _life_ and over look it as a _lesson?_" she asked completely off guard.

"Yeah, pretty much. The higher up your family is, the more you get away with." Sirius said with a grim look.

James got an odd look on his face "My parents never did anything like that. They never told me about this kinda stuff going on."

"Well you have different parents, the… eh… _darker_ families fallow older methods. This is what used to happen publicly in the times of the founders, it was only recently made something to be kept private." Sirius said, his mood seeming to spiral.

All of the remaining Slytherins were all silent, grouped together defensively with cold looks on their faces. They were all on edge, hands either holding or ready to grab onto their wands. Snape had grouped over by some of the Slytherin sixth years, a frantic Nagini with them, already heading to the Hospital Wing.

James turned to comment that they should probably make sure that the prick was okay, but Lily had already rushed to join Severus and his friends.

James and Sirius walked into the Hospital Wing in no particular hurry, they automatically saw the crowded bed in the back corner. They sat down in one of the chairs off to the side, by one of the Gryffindors who'd been there since the last quiddich game. After the large crowd of snakes left there were only a handful of people left in the large room. The Lestrange brothers were laughing to each other, Rodolphus was spinning his top hat on his wand for some form of entertainment. Snape was reading while Scabior, a fellow second year, kept bothering him by asking questions. Nagini was sitting on the bed next to Lucius playing cards on the food tray they had pulled out in front of them. When they got closer however they saw that the third person playing cards was Lily, sitting on the foot of the bed by Lucius' feet.

"Lily! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" James asked, shocked.

Lucius flinched at the tone, looking up quickly before attempting a smirk once he saw who it was.

"James keep your voice down. I came in here after what you did in class, and after it cleared out some, Lucius asked me to a game." She said looking back to the game "One four" she said calmly, placing a card facedown on the jumble in the middle of the table.

"BULLSHIT!" Nagini yelled happily, looking up from her massive deck. Her outburst startled everyone gathered around the bed. "You, Lily, are a _liar!"_ she said slapping down four facedown cards.

Lucius laughed quietly "You've been waiting to do that since Lily caught you, haven't you." he said with a knowing glance at her large pile of cards.

"What are you even playing Lils, and with Slytherins? Why?" Sirius said with a frantic voice.

"I believe Ms. Evans has already explained her reasons, if you had been listening of course." Lucius said, placing down four cards "four fives"

"BULLSHIT!" Nagini said, fumbling through her cards before growling.

Lucius laughed again, sliding the deck in front of him over to her. James made a gagging sound as Lucius gave Nagini a puppy dog look "Love you?"

"Yeah, _sure_." Nagini grumbled in reply

* * *

**How's this? This was just a little scribble in my notes, like I said -^ I'll try to continue if you guys want, but I just wanted to publish it for fun :D**

**Thanks for reading, please review~**


End file.
